vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Rebekah
The relationship between Klaus and Rebekah. '''They're half-siblings and the closest pair out of their family. ''They are referred to as "Klebekah" by fans. '' '''I am still editing. please do not edit! I will be done by 10-23-13. please wait til then! History Early Life In Ordinary People, Rebekah carved her name into the cave, despite Klaus's plead. Klaus then threated to tell their father, which really didn't seem to frighten Rebekah. When Rebekah finished up carving, she was about to hand Klaus the blade, but he made a sexist comment and she slapped the blade into his hand, leaving a cut across his palm. Klaus was sword fighting Elijah, when Rebekah and Henrik ran over to watch them. Klaus won against Elijah, but the victory was short lived when Mikael took Elijah's sword and demanded to fight Klaus. Mikael ended up tripping Klaus with his sword, then harshly pointed it at his neck. Klaus held Henrik's lifeless body in his hands as he called for Esther. Elijah and Rebekah heard Klaus shouting and ran outside. When Esther saw what happened to Henrik, she pleaded the witch Ayana, to save her son. Ayana informed them that the spirits wouldn't give them a way, and that Henrik was dead. Rebekah and Klaus woke up together after Mikael had killed them. Rebekah noticed the blood on her nightgown, and became worried. Klaus started to comfort her, but Mikael came in and demanded they both feed to survive. Klaus tried to protect Rebekah from Mikael, but Mikael pushed him out of his way and forced her to drink. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were burning the white oak tree, when Rebekah caught the scent of blood from two men passing by. She followed the men, until she attacked one and fed off his neck. Klaus stuck around to help Rebekah bury their mother's body. Rebekah promised Klaus she'd never turn her back on him. Elijah over heard their convention, and promised Klaus the same. The three of them promised each other they'd stick together, always and forever. 1110's In The Five, Klaus and Elijah both watched Alexander, as he publicly killed a vampire. Elijah told Klaus that he should take this as a hint, and hide his vampire sins more carefully. Klaus didn't seem to care about what Elijah said, and focused his attention to Rebekah, who walked arm and arm with Alexander. Alexander was a vampire hunter, that Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah all wanted to know more about. They all shared a meal with Alexander, as they listened to him talk about his brotherhood. Both Elijah and Klaus asked him questions, which Alexander seemed to be fine answering. When Rebekah awoke from her short slumber, Klaus was in the corner of her room, waiting for her. Rebekah wasn't aware of what happened, nor was she aware that Klaus killed Alex. Klaus then asked Rebekah what him had promised her. Rebekah didn't give him an honest answer, and Klaus grabbed Rebekah by the dress, and screamed his question at her. 1700's Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were all on a little boat floating in the middle of the Mississippi River, when a few sailors came aboard their ship. All but one of the sailors were killed, as Rebekah and Elijah told the story of their family. Klaus overheard Rebekah, and interrupted the story. 1800's In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah walked into a party throw by her lover's father, and saw Klaus drinking with two young ladies. Klaus walked past her, and Rebekah glanced around the room looking for Emil. When she found him, he opened his arms to her, and they kissed. Rebekah annonced to Elijah and Klaus, that she and Emil were in love, then begged Elijah to let her turn him. Klaus laughted in her face, and told her that would never happen. Emil stood up to Klaus, and Klaus grabbed him by the neck, and through him down the stairs, killing him. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were all walking from Emil's funerl when they saw a young boy being whipped. The young boy tried to stand up for himself, but the man kept on whipping him. Klaus picked up an apple and harshly threw it that the man, killing him. Klaus then, crouched down to the child's level, and chatted with him. Klaus named the boy Marcellus. Rebekah used to give Marcel fencing lessons, with the help of Klaus. Marcel told Rebekah one day he'd marry her, which made Rebekah smile. Marcel and Rebekah had been sword fighting for years, and both had become quite skilled. After their match Marcel inched closer to Rebekah, and they were about to kiss, but Klaus appeared in the door way and they backed away from each other. Rebekah was finishing up her meal, when Marcel returned for the river. Rebekah quickly stood up and tried to walk around Marcel, but Marcel grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her. Rebekah pulled away and warned Marcel, but he ignored her warning and continued kissing her. Klaus flashed in and shoved Marcel against the wall, pointing a sword at him. Rebekah pleaded Klaus not to kill him, which Klaus didn't. Instead Klaus daggered her. Klaus undaggered her and waited for her to wake up. Rebekah then gasped for air and realized what had happened. Her angry expression turned to fear when Klaus told her how along she had been out. She began to worry about Marcel. Klaus explained how Marcel had choose being a vampire over being with Rebekah. The next moment Marcel had walked in, holding a candle, showing no emothion towords Rebekah. 1920's In The End of The Affair, Rebekah met a vampire named Stefan, and started a relationship with him. Rebekah and Stefan both feed off the same girl, made eye contect, then kissed. Klaus pulled Rebekah away from Stefan, insisting that it was time to go. Stefan stood up, facing Klaus, before Rebekah tried to pull him back. Klaus remembered hearing Stefan's name, and made a smug comment about his hair. Rebekah and Stefan all shared a table and discussed Stefan and Rebekah's relationship. Just as Klaus began to question Stefan, a man walked up to their table, demanding that Stefan tell him where his wife was. Stefan played a few tricks with the man, which made Klaus laugh. Stefan seemed to have met Klaus's standards, and they didn't have any problems after that. Stefan and Klaus were drinking together when they both looked over and saw Rebekah talking with another man. Klaus warned Stefan that though Rebekah likes him, Rebekah is crazy and will one day leave him. Rebekah and Stefan were dancing together, while Klaus was sitting alone drinking. Suddenly there were gun shots and glass breaking everywhere. Klaus finished his drink, and stood up. He pushed through a crowd of people, in search of Rebekah. Rebekah was hiding behind the bar with Stefan, when she realized what was happening. She stood up, and Klaus grabbed her arm. Rebekah dropped her necklace, and Stefan went to pick it up when Klaus flashed infront of him. He compelled Stefan to forget about Rebekah and him, then he flashed out. Rebekah refused to leave without Stefan, and Klaus became frustrated. Klaus told Rebekah to forget about Stefan, and that they needed to leave right now. When Rebekah didn't move, Klaus asked her to pick between him or Stefan. Rebekah picked Stefan over him, and Klaus daggered her. The Originals (Season One) In Always and Forever, Klaus and Elijah briefly discussed Rebekah's disinterest in joining them. Klaus made a light joke about Rebekah being shoved in a box too many times, then stated that she should stay far away from his war with Marcel. In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah made her apperance known to Klaus by showing up in his house, demanding to know the where-abouts of Elijah. Klaus denied knowing anything about his disappearance, and suggested that Rebekah should take a look around the house. Later, Rebekah saved Hayley from Marcel's nightwalkers, then brought home all the dead bodies to Klaus. Klaus wasn't pleased, and scolded both girls. Rebekah defended her actions and called Klaus out on his. Klaus revealed to Rebekah his plans to take down Marcel. After Klaus dragged one of the bodies inside, he began to question Hayley. Hayley gave him an honest answer, and Klaus pushed her againest the wall, choking her. Rebekah tried to verbally save Hayley before shoving Klaus away. Rebekah then argued her point to Klaus, about his child. Klaus sat down, looking a little upset. A few moments later Rebekah sat down next to him, and Klaus told her what he did with Elijah. After he finished, he told Rebekah that if she didn't like the way he was doing things, she should just leave. The next morning, Rebekah came home to Klaus, and told him about Marcel's secret weapon. Rebekah informed Klaus that Marcel's secret weapon Davina, held power that she's never felt before. Rebekah started to worry about the safety of Elijah and made it clear that she'll do whatever it takes to save him. Klaus agreed. In Tangled Up In Blue, Rebekah noticed Klaus had burned the bodies from the night before, and asked him why he didn't invite her to join. Klaus declared that they were his responsibility, because they were after Hayley, who was carrying his child. Rebekah made a sarcastic comment about Klaus's sudden interest in the well being of his child, and Hayley overheard them talking. Hayley asked about the plan to get Elijah back from Marcel. Klaus made a joke about Rebekah's love life, and in return Rebekah threw a pencil at him, which he caught. Rebekah then answered Hayley's question, replying that there's more then one plan. Later, Rebekah called Klaus wondering why it was taking him so long to ask a simple question. Klaus told her that Marcel said no, and that they were moving on to plan B. Rebekah called Klaus again, and tells him about the new information she has. Klaus was pleased by her discovery and makes a few remarks about a tragic love story. Klaus and Rebekah wanted Sophie to perform a small locater spell to find the dagger that Elijah currently has in his heart. Sophie refused at first, but Klaus proved to her that Thierry is the reason Jane-Anne is dead. Rebekah called Klaus to confirm the parts they'll play in order to make a move against Marcel. Rebekah informed him that she played her part, and Klaus hinted what his part was. Klaus and Rebekah walked arm and arm into the room where the party is held. They spotted Cami, and Rebekah walked over to greet her. Cami asked if Klaus was her infamous on and off, which Klaus overheard and gave her an answer. Rebekah then leaves them to talk while she gets a drink. Cami and Klaus watched Marcel and Rebekah talk at the bar. Cami called Rebekah a bitch, and Klaus laughed. Klaus hinted that Rebekah invented the term. Rebekah and Klaus watched Marcel and Cami share a dance. Rebekah noticed Diego walk over to Marcel and whisper into his ear, realizing that it was time for her to go. Rebekah was home playing the piano, when Klaus returned for the night. Rebekah thought their mission had failed, and looked upset. Klaus looked cheerful, and told her what had happened. Rebekah became mad when Klaus told her that he killed Katie. Rebekah then whispered to Klaus that he digusted her. Season One Quotes Rebekah: "I remember everything". Klaus: "It's not gonna happen, sister". Klaus: "If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then human beings would cease to exist and we'd had no bloody food". Klaus:' '"Well, he wasn't good enough for you". Rebekah: "No one was ever good enough for me, Nik. You made sure of that". Klaus: "Oh, and welcome home, little sister". Klaus: "I love my sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to men". Klaus: "They come and go for her, but I am the constant". Klaus: "She's my family". Klaus: "Go near Rebekah again, and you never will be". Klaus: "Let me spell it out for you, shall I"? Rebekah: "It's okay to care". Rebekah: "It's okay to want something". Klaus: "If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care". Klaus: "Well, it's about time. I was bored waiting, but I so did want to see your face, and it is indeed priceless". Klaus: "It's 1887, Rebekah. You've been daggered for 52 years". Klaus: "But you, dear sister, need a lesson in what you and cannot take from me". Rebekah: "How many times will Elijah forgive you"? Klaus: "I did what I had to do". Rebekah: "And our home is worthless without family". Rebekah: "I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes". --''House of the Rising Son'' Rebekah: "You know how I love to set things on fire". Klaus: '"Was I suppose to leave them in the front yard to rot"? 'Rebekah: '"Well, that's a lie. I only killed eight". 'Klaus: "Marcel is playing friendly". Rebekah: '"Do you want to hear the part that will please you the most"? 'Klaus: '"Do tell". 'Rebekah: '"She's in love with someone in Marcel's inter circle". 'Rebekah: '"Guess who it is". 'Klaus: '"Right hand man type, favors silly caps". 'Rebekah: '"Two points for you". 'Rebekah: '"Told you, you'd be pleased". 'Klaus: '"Little sister". 'Klaus: '"Killing a vampire for example. That would be unforgivable". 'Klaus: '"He's the brother, actually". 'Rebekah: '"My queue to leave". 'Rebekah: '"Well tonight was an epic failure". 'Klaus: '"I killed Katie". 'Rebekah: '"You what"? 'Klaus: '"Wake up Rebekah". 'Rebekah: '"You failed us". 'Klaus: '"You always did lack faith". 'Rebekah: '"I have all the faith in the world you'll get what you want, Nik". 'Rebekah: '"You always do". 'Rebekah: '"No matter what it costs the rest of us". 'Rebekah: '"You digust me". --''Tangled Up In Blue Flashback Gallery The Originals Gallery (Season One) Trivia (The Originals) *Klaus has killed most of Rebekah's lovers. *Out of all Rebekah's brothers, Klaus calls her 'little sister' the most often. *Klaus often mocks Rebekah's love life. *Klaus is territorial of Rebekah. *Klaus seems to have no respect for Rebekah's privacy. The Vampire Diaries Season Three In The End of The Affair, Rebekah was revived due to Klaus removing the dagger. Rebekah stabbed Klaus with the dagger saying, "Go to hell, Nik." Klaus said the only reason he pulled the dagger out of her was that he needed to get her necklace so he could contact the original witch who put the curse onto him. When Klaus asked Rebekah where it was she said it wasn't on her and Klaus became furious to learn that she lost the necklace. Rebekah looked for it, but alas, she could not find it, as it was being worn by the Doppelgänger. In ''Disturbing Behavior , Klaus feels pity for Rebekah because she tries to get what she wants from any man. Rebekah says, "Stop making me out to be a brat because I am not a brat." Klaus replies, "With 1000 years experience says otherwise." Rebekah tells Klaus that "Stefan isn't with them", ''so Klaus attacked him and got the information from him. Stefan went to Mystic Falls with Klaus to try and find Rebekah's necklace. In ''The Reckoning, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls with Rebekah and Stefan. She helped him with everything, getting Tyler and Caroline so Klaus could kill Tyler and turn him into a hybrid. When Rebekah is going through Caroline's phone, she sees a picture of Stefan and Elena and says that it makes her want to vomit, later realizing Elena is wearing her necklace. Rebekah storms into the gym, yelling at Elena to tell her where the necklace is. Elena says she doesn't know and Rebekah attacks her, with Klaus telling her to knock it off. Rebekah tells Klaus to make Elena tell her where the necklace is and Elena says Katherine has it. Later Klaus and Rebekah are talking outside and he says The Original Witch tricked him because she hated him. Rebekah says, "A thousand years in the grave and shes still screwing with you" ''and if he killed Elena he wouldn't be able to make Hybrids leaving him alone for all time, he says, ''"Is that what this is, your obsessions with Hybrids because you don't want to be alone?" ''He answers that he wants his girl and Hybrid and to leave town and tells her to go get the car, but as soon as Damon says Mikael is there, he is nowhere to be seen. In ''Homecoming, Rebekah helps Elena, Damon and Stefan to convince Niklaus about Mikael's death. When Elena and Rebekah talk about her interest for Homecoming, Rebekah says that she always loved and hated Niklaus with equal measure, but she couldn't believe she would be the one to help put a stake through his heart. In The New Deal, after she was delivered to Klaus by Elena, he pulled the dagger out of her, but stabs her again when she was almost alive again, fearing she would turn on him because he killed their mother, Esther. In Bringing Out The Dead, she was finally undaggered by Elijah and together with her siblings Kol and Finn, she stabs Klaus with one of the white oak ash daggers saying that it was for their mother also stating they would leave him. Rebekah now hates Niklaus but was surprised when Esther walked in, alive and healthy, saying she wanted them to all be a family once again. In Dangerous Liaisons, Klaus was angry because Rebekah tried to bite Elena and kill her. Klaus said to Rebekah that he would gladly put another dagger in her heart. In All My Children, Rebekah arrives home after spending the night at Damon and is confronted by Kol. Rebekah comment about punching Kol's teeth out, which made Klaus smile. Rebekah is annoyed that everyone is asking where she was. Later Klaus is seen burning pictures of Caroline. Rebekah says that Klaus was the only one that stayed with her. Rebekah sees the video of Elena it shows a drawing on the wall of a calender and that the white oak tree is alive. In The Murder of One, Klaus is seen talking to Finn to try and make him come back to Mystic Falls. When Finn says no and runs down a alley, Rebekah appears, and Klaus smashes him against the brick walls with him collapsing on the ground. Rebekah tells Klaus that she wants to get Damon back for hurting her. When Rebekah is torturing Damon, Klaus tells her a better way but Rebekah tells Klaus that she knows what she is doing. Klaus replies its not like I was good at it. When Rebekah finds out that Finn is dead she is angry because that's her brother. Klaus doesn't care otherwise he says he was pathetic. When Rebekah was talking about staying in Mystic Falls, Klaus was very angry at this and didn't want to talk to her again. In'' Heart of Darkness Klaus and Rebekah turn up at Stefan's house to find out if Alaric remembers where he put the last white oak stake. In the end, Stefan gets the information out of him and Rebekah goes with Alaric to get the stake. In the cave, Alaric finds the stake but doesn't want to give it to Rebekah. Unknown to Klaus, when Esther died, she transferred her soul into Rebekah's. So it was Esther that is in the cave with Alaric, not Rebekah. Esther/Rebekah goes over the line where no vampire can close. In ''Do Not Go Gentle, "Rebekah" gets the "stake" from Alaric and hands it over to Klaus so he can burn it. Klaus believes he has burned the last one and tells Rebekah that they should leave with Elena. When Klaus is at the dance he goes outside to try and call Rebekah, but there's no answer. Klaus goes back to his house after the binding spell has been destroyed, and pulls the dagger out of Rebekah. Unknown to Klaus and Rebekah, Alaric has become an original like them, but stronger. In The Departed, when Rebekah goes to meet Damon they are both attacked by Alaric, she screams and watches in horror as she witnesses her brother, Klaus, being killed leaving her completely heartbroken and devestated. The Vampire Diaries Season Four In'' Growing Pains, Rebekah is still devastated by Klaus' death. Damon attacks her with the white oak stake, but The Town Council stake her moments later, neutralizing her. Rebekah wakes in a van with Caroline headed towards Pastor Young's house. Tyler (Klaus) knocks the van over saving Caroline, but tells Rebekah to ''"Keep them busy, little sister." ''Rebekah is taken to the Pastor's farm, where she's caged with Elena and Stefan and is left to breathe in vervain. After she helps Elena feed, she escapes. Upon returning home, she finds Klaus back in his body, who is putting the last of Elena's blood on ice. Rebekah yells at him for not saving her and for being more concerned with making more of his hybrid family than her. She grabs the blood bags and throws one in anger. She proclaims that he knows nothing about family, as she is the only one of their siblings who continued to love him. She destroys the last two blood bags and Klaus grabs her throat, telling her that she is no longer his sister nor his family and snaps her neck. Klaus leaves her lying on the floor. In ''The Rager, Rebekah moves out of the mansion after the fight with Klaus. In The Five, Klaus discovers that The Five still exist. Searching for new information, he and Stefan ask Rebekah about Alexander, one of The Five, who was in love with Rebekah in 1114. Rebekah at first refuses, saying she has nothing to do with Klaus anymore, but eventually she tells them what they want to know. Having gotten what he needed from her, Klaus neutalizes Rebekah. In Catch Me If You Can, ''Klaus saves Rebekah when Kol almost kills her with a white oak stake. This shows that he still cares about her. In ''Pictures of You, Klaus mocks Rebekah's desire to be human, while also stressing his point to Elijah that he should be the one to have the cure, so he can give it so Silas and stop the ancient vampire from attacking him for eternity. Later, Klaus goes behind his siblings back and makes a deal with Silas, telling him how to get the cure from Elijah. This act seems to have destroyed the relationship between Rebekah and Klaus permanently. Quotes Season Three :Rebekah: "Go to hell, Nik." :-- The End Of The Affair ---- :Klaus: "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. A word of warning, she can be quite mean." :Rebekah: "Don't be an ass." :-- The Reckoning ---- :Klaus: "Rebekah, let me have at it!" :Rebekah: "Quiet, Niklaus! Ought to have more concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger." :Klaus: "Father will not like you handling the blade." :Rebekah: "If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade. Father need not know." :Klaus: "He will find out. He always does." :Rebekah: "That is because you always tell him!" :Klaus: "I cannot help it, he frightens me." :Rebekah: "He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?" :Klaus: "Right." :Rebekah: "Here. You finish it and I'll help mother with the meal." :Klaus: "Yes. Go tend to dinner, leave the blades to the men, little sister." :(Rebekah gives him the blade, slamming it into his palm and leaving a cut) :Klaus: "Rebekah!" :Rebekah: "It's just a little blood. Be a man about it." :-- Ordinary People ---- :Klaus: "You went after Elena, what is wrong with you?" :Rebekah: "Here we go." :Klaus: "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" :-- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Rebekah: "Don't start, Nik." :Klaus: "I didn't say anything." :Klaus: "I thought you would have gone by now. Elijah's leaving, Kol's fled, Esther and Finn have gone, too." :Rebekah: "I hated you when I learned you killed our mother, but I realized how after a 1000 years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me." :Klaus: "Aren't we a pair." :-- All My Children ---- :Finn (To Klaus about Rebekah): "What happens to one happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger but you would lose your precious Rebekah." :Rebekah: "I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?" :Klaus: "Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?" :Rebekah: "I've some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me." :-- The Murder of One ---- Season Four :Rebekah: "How dare you save Caroline over me?!" :Klaus: "'Hello Sister, I thought you were dead, so pleased you're not'." :Rebekah: "You left me." :Klaus: "I only have time to save one of you and you cant be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think its time to move on, find some more werewolves." :Rebekah: "So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family." :Klaus: "Well I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." (Rebekah grabs one of the blood bags and throws it.) "No!" (Klaus turns to see Rebekah holding the other two blood bags.) "Drop them." :Rebekah: "I mourned you. My heart broke thinking I will never see you again." :Klaus: "Put the blood down, Rebekah, there's a good girl." :Rebekah: "Its always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything you don't even care!" :Klaus: "Drop it!" :Rebekah: "You want your family, here's your family!" (She squeezes the blood bags, the last of Klaus's supply for making hybrids gone.) :Klaus: (Klaus uses his super speed, grabbing Rebekah's throat.) "You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on, you are not my family, you are not my sister, you are nothing." (He snaps her neck, leaving the room with Rebekah lying on the floor.) :-- Growing Pains ---- :Klaus: "Rebekah, love, eat your veggies." :Rebekah: "I'm not eating until you apologize." :Klaus: "For which indiscretion? There have been so many." :Rebekah: "You broke my neck." :Klaus: "You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids." :Rebekah: Because you took me for granted."'' :'Klaus: "That's what big brothers do, Sweetheart." :Klaus: "I mean it’s pathetic really, isn’t it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception." :Rebekah: "But I haven’t! Instead I stay with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life." :Rebekah: "Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn’t love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward!" : --''The Five'' ---- :Rebekah: "He was going to kill me." :Klaus: "Well then, I think you need a lesson in have to properly dagger a sibling." :Rebekah: "Burn in hell." :''-- Catch Me If You Can'' ---- :Rebekah: "This is my place, Nik and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping tom." :Klaus: "Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst but I do have some urgent business...or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?" :Rebekah: "He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget." :Klaus: "Yes, well unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers." :Rebekah: "Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!" :Klaus: "Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him off the edge. We need to put him down before he does anymore damage, now I know you have the last dagger and I know you seem to have some white oak ash, so hand it over." :Rebekah: "Mhm and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under no chance in hell. Begone by the time I have showered, lurkers aren't welcome here." :''-- A View To A Kill'' ---- :Rebekah: (To Caroline) "Hello." :Caroline: "Hey! It's Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo. We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now." :Rebekah: "Got it, thanks." :Klaus: "Actually, it was me." :Rebekah: "Nik, you helped?" :Klaus: "You sound so surprised, little sister." :Rebekah: "Shouldn't I be? I mean, you don't want me to be human, you don't want any of us to human. Why would you help us find the cure?" :Klaus: "Maybe I finally realized, the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness." :Rebekah: "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me a hundred times." :Klaus: "No more fooling, no more games. I hope you get to live and die as you wish." :Rebekah: "So do I." :Klaus: "There is one more thing, Rebekah. There is only one dose of the cure, you need to find it first and take it, It's the only you'll.." (Tyler cuts the call) :Rebekah: "Nik? Nik?" :''-- Down The Rabbit Hole'' ---- :Rebekah: (Over the phone ) "What do you want, Nik?" :Klaus: "An update on our search for the elusive cure." :Rebekah: "Let's just say that things have gotten complicated. In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications," (To Elijah) "here." :''-- American Gothic'' ---- :Rebekah: "Elijah, being a human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters." :Klaus: "Well, that was poetic." :Elijah: "Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please." :Klaus: "Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure." :Rebekah: "And in doing so he will break down the wall to the Other Side." :Klaus: "So it doesn't trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soul-mate. You of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion." :Rebekah: "He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died." :Klaus: "Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back." :Rebekah: "Please, you hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life." :Klaus: "Elijah, please." :Elijah: "Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness." :Klaus: Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture." :Elijah: "I made my decision." :Klaus: "When you're sick and dying, and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me." :Klaus: "Dear, sweet April Young. Now there's a girl with a future." :Rebekah: "She was dying and I acted with human decency. You can't get more human than that." :Klaus: "Actually, you can. You can stand idly by, as poor April takes her final breath. You can ask 'Why does this all is happen to innocent people?' 'Where did the spirits go?' 'Was there anything I could've done?' That's what it means to be human, Sister. You give humanity too much credit." :Rebekah: "You're gonna tell Elijah." :Klaus: "No, no. You are. You'll tell him that you cheated, that you failed. That you don't deserve the cure." :Rebekah: "Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?" :Klaus: "Because your happiness comes at the expense of my sanity. Because I refuse to entertain you another one of your whims. Because you are bored, and you're looking for a reason to matter. Thankfully, I don't have to waste anymore breath, fighting you on the subject." :Rebekah': "''What does that mean? Nik, what does that mean?!" :''-- Pictures of You '' ---- The Vampire Diaries Gallery (Season Three) The Vampire Diaries Gallery (Season Four) Trivia (The Vampire Diaries) *Out of all the Originals, Klaus and Rebekah had the closest relationship, however it has recently fallen into pieces *Rebekah mentioned, that over a thousand years of being a family, it was Klaus who had never left her. *In Heart of Darkness, Esther's body died but her soul went into Rebekah, which Klaus didn't figure out. *Like Elijah, Klaus doesn't want Rebekah to take the cure. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family